


Путешествие

by Lour



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Однажды спросив, действительно ли раньше ночью наступала полная тьма, Нир и подумать не мог, что вместо простого ответа Повелитель Теней покажет ему эти чёрные ночи ушедших времён.
Relationships: Nier/Shadowlord (Nier)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Путешествие

— Знаешь, я как-то читал, что раньше ночи были совсем тёмными. Даже было видно звёзды. Это правда?

Он не знал, жалеет ли о том вопросе: он ведь ожидал услышать простое «да» или «нет», а вышло совсем, совсем иначе. Нир сел на прохладный песок, залитый золотисто-рыжим светом солнца — оно висело над самым горизонтом, прокладывая на просторе моря широкую тропу. Слабые волны задорно переливались яркими, сияющими красками. Нир никогда не видел ничего прекраснее: в их краях не было таких закатов, ведь солнце не опускалось так низко. Оно висело над самой головой, ярко сияя днём и тускнея ночью. А здесь — застыло в шаге от того, чтобы спрятаться за горизонтом, погрузить мир в чистейшую тьму. От одной мысли об этом сердце билось чаще. От страха. Им и так попадалось слишком много Теней — что же будет дальше, когда исчезнет весь свет?

Позади зашуршал песок — так слабо, как будто по нему аккуратно ступала Йона. Но шаги Йоны были более частыми, да и она ещё никогда не подходила спокойно — вечно норовила подбежать, ещё и возвестив о себе звонким криком. Но если это не Йона… Такая лёгкая походка была ещё у одного человека. Нет, не человека. Страх, проросший в сердце, тут же угас. Рядом с _ним_ было спокойно. Рядом с _ним_ им нечего было бояться.

— Как там Йона? — повернув голову, спросил Нир. К нему подошла Тень, гораздо более других напоминающая человека. Более того — напоминающая его. По крайней мере, лицом. Всё тело было похоже на пепел или, скорее, на туман, какой клочьями стелится над водной гладью. Только тёмно-тёмно серый, почти чёрный, каким порой бывает дым. Придумывать ассоциации Нир мог бесконечно — и всё равно не получалось подобрать ни одного меткого сравнения.

С ног до головы пробегали золотые узоры — такие были у всех гештальтов. Крылья, всегда внушительные и невероятно красивые от сияющих алых узоров, сейчас напоминали две чёрные паутины, маленькие и скомканные, сплетённые неумелым пауком. Они мягко похлопывали за спиной Повелителя Теней, так далеко от его плеч, что Нир удивлялся: как это они ещё не отвалились или не оторвались? На секунду даже захотелось дёрнуть за них — совсем легонько: проверить, что тогда случится. Нир быстро отогнал эту мысль.

Повелитель Теней сел рядом и медленно ответил на вопрос. Вслушавшись в его гудящий скрежет, Нир понял оба слова: «Вайс» и «Нуар».

— Йона сейчас с ними? — предположил он, и Повелитель Теней кивнул. Да, что-что, а общаться с ним было трудновато. Нир практически не понимал речи Повелителя Теней, зато тот понимал каждое его слово. Нир считал, это нечестно: Повелитель Теней скажет что-то не то — Нир и не узнает, Нир ляпнет какую-то чушь — ввек этого не забудется. Нечестно.

Повелитель Теней спросил что-то, указывая на солнце.

— Красиво, — улыбнулся в ответ Нир. — Никогда раньше такого не видел.

Повелитель Теней стал что-то говорить — быстро, много, совершенно забыв, что Нир его не понимает. Дурная привычка, избавиться от которой он не мог до сих пор. Хотя Ниру это даже нравилось, ведь в самом начале знакомства Повелитель Теней вечно молчал. Обычно его слова «переводили» Нуар и Йона, изредка — Кайне, но при них он не мог высказывать все свои мысли. Нир не помнил, когда стал замечать это — как Повелитель Теней собирается заговорить, но в самый последний момент одёргивает себя и просто долго смотрит на Нира. Интересно, как много он не мог сказать?

— Я тебя не понимаю, помнишь? — тяжело вздохнув, перебил Нир: речь слишком затянулась. Повелитель Теней быстро извинился, и голос его прозвучал так неловко, он так неуклюже попытался скрыть замешательство, что Нир, еле сдерживая смех, успокоил:

— Всё нормально, не волнуйся. Я просто напомнил. А закат и правда красивый. Поверить не могу, что раньше и уходить никуда не нужно было, чтобы такое увидеть. Но всё-таки Йону мы с собой взяли зря.

Повелитель Теней сначала кивнул, а потом, пожав плечами, сказал что-то усталым, смирившимся тоном. Нир усмехнулся:

— Да, ты прав, она бы всё равно пробралась на корабль.

Как только Нир заикнулся о ночах древнего мира, Повелитель Теней пообещал показать их. Шутка, решил Нир. И только спустя пару дней, когда Повелитель Теней стал говорить о морском путешествии, Нир понял: никакая это была не шутка. Они долго спорили, стоит ли отправляться в такое долгое плавание, и в конце концов Нир сдался: об этом путешествии Повелитель Теней говорил с таким жаром, будто сам давно о нём мечтал. А может, так и было. Только Нир поставил одно условие: с ними поплывут и все остальные — оба Гримуара, Кайне, Эмиль. Повелитель Теней немного поворчал: он не очень ладил с Кайне, да и Вайс с Нуаром наверняка всю дорогу бы ругались, — но быстро уступил.

Они долго решали, что же делать с Йоной. Взять с собой? Опасно. Оставить под присмотром Деволы и Пополы? Мало ли что случится. И пока они думали, как поступить, Йона обо всём узнала — без всяких объяснений заявила, что поплывёт с ними. Кто ей рассказал о путешествии, они так и не выяснили. Отговорить её не вышло.

Наконец определившись, кого взять с собой, Нир отправился в Приморье, к морякам, чьи корабли стояли в порту, — уточнить, что нужно для путешествия и во сколько оно обойдётся. Капитан, согласившийся взять их к себе на борт, назвал крупную сумму. Благо, за время выполнения бесконечных поручений Нир накопил немало и смог расплатиться. В плавание отправились спустя несколько дней.

В начале путешествия Йону мучила морская болезнь, но через несколько дней она обвыклась, ей стало лучше, только волнения за неё не убавилось: приходилось внимательно следить, чтобы она, сломя голову носясь по кораблю и норовя вскарабкаться по снастям, не упала за борт. Команде корабля очень не нравилось такое поведение, они вообще не слишком были рады ребёнку на корабле, но недовольство скрывали: пару раз за неаккуратно брошенные слова в адрес Йоны им досталось одновременно и от Нира, и от Повелителя Теней, и даже от Кайне. Экипаж побаивался их компании: ещё бы, Тень, две вечно грызущиеся летающие книги, девушка-полутень, Эмиль, описать которого вообще было трудно, — и весь этот букет на палубе одного корабля! И всё же больше всего они боялись Кайне. В первый день путешествия какой-то моряк отпустил пошлую шутку насчёт её одежды. Прежде чем Нир успел заступиться, Кайне обругала безумца последними словами и чуть не вышвырнула за борт. Связываться с ней никто больше не посмел.

Они пробыли в пути месяц, может, дольше. Повелитель Теней чувствовал каждую Тень, пролетавшую в воздухе, и обычно мог отвадить их от корабля. Но чем дальше они отходили от родных берегов, тем агрессивнее становились Тени. Некоторые совсем не воспринимали Повелителя Теней. Если выхода не было, их убивали; корабль с помощью магии защищал Эмиль.

И вот наконец они здесь, в месте, где солнце почти касается горизонта. Они высадились на берег пару часов назад, а земля под ногами всё ещё плыла, качалась, словно Нир стоял на палубе.

— Уверен, что здесь нет Теней? — забеспокоился Нир, и Повелитель Теней кивнул. С тех пор как они сошли с корабля, Нир спрашивал об этом постоянно. Солнце висело низко, и многие места оставались в тени. Даже мягкий свет, несравнимый со жгучим светом полуденного солнца, не причинял Теням вреда. По крайней мере, Повелитель Теней говорил, что это солнце ему просто неприятно. Хотя почему тогда здесь всё ещё не появилось ни единой Тени? Может, Повелитель Теней солгал, что солнце не вредит ему?

— Тебе точно нормально на солнце? — спросил Нир, и Повелитель Теней почему-то засмеялся. — Ну и что смешного?

Повелитель Теней ответил, но Нир, конечно же, не понял ни слова.

— Если хочешь, можем уйти, — предложил Нир, но Повелитель Теней помотал головой и показал на раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж. Да, уходить, не насладившись таким видом, было просто преступлением. Нир тепло улыбнулся: — Хорошо, давай останемся.

Повелитель Теней бережно сжал его руку и чуть-чуть, почти незаметно склонил голову. Так он выражал благодарность. Хотя благодарить должен был Нир, и его. Без Повелителя Теней он никогда бы не увидел такой красоты. Никто из них бы не увидел.

Нир ласково посмотрел на Повелителя Теней, в его глаза, отражающие золото заката. В такт со стуком сердца билась единственная мысль.

_Люблю._

_Люблю._

_Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Люблю._

Он погладил Повелителя Теней по волосам и медленно приблизил своё лицо к его, предвкушая прохладу его губ и нежность поцелуя — но вдруг раздался звонкий смех:

— Смотрите! Смотрите!

Оба тут же встрепенулись, резко повернулись на голос и, на секунду замешкавшись, взволнованно воскликнули:

— Йона!

Она мчалась по воде, нарочно вздымая в воздух тучу брызг. Почему она была здесь? Где Нуар и Вайс? Разве они не должны были за ней приглядывать? Нир вскочил и громко крикнул:

— Йона, вылезай из воды!

Он совсем забыл, что говорит не со своей сестрой, а с её гештальтом. Но какая разница? В этом теле жили два сознания — Нир имел полное право беспокоиться так же, как и Повелитель Теней. Только тот, встав, сжал его руку — как будто просил держать своё безмерное волнение под контролем — и заговорил с Йоной гораздо более спокойно. Она остановилась и пожала плечами:

— Они снова ругаются, мне стало скучно — я и пришла к вам. — Повелитель Теней что-то спросил, и Йона рассмеялась: — Я спросила у Кайне и Эмиля, и они сказали, где вы. Но какая разница? Лучше идите сюда!

— Йона, вылезай, ты можешь замёрз… — начал было Нир, но Повелитель Теней легонько дёрнул его за рукав и, кивнув в сторону моря, сказал что-то весело, даже азартно. Нир пролепетал: — Но Йона…

Повелитель Теней покачал головой.

— Думаешь, она нас не послушает?

Тогда Повелитель Теней крикнул что-то Йоне, и она засмеялась:

— Не-е-ет, я не выйду, пока вы не придёте!

— И вот что нам с ней делать? — вздохнул Нир, а вместо ответа Повелитель Теней взял его за руку и повёл к воде. — Эй-эй-эй, подожди! Да подожди ты!

Повелитель Теней остановился и заговорил мягко, успокаивающе. Путешествуя на корабле, Нир часто с опаской поглядывал на воду, и от Повелителя Теней не укрылось его напряжение. Нир признался, что не умеет плавать, но ни словом не обмолвился про страх упасть за борт, про страх утонуть. И даже так Повелитель Теней всё понял, стал успокаивать таким же участливым тоном, каким говорил сейчас. Значит, сейчас он подумал, что Нир боится утонуть? Нир нахмурился:

— Я просто не хочу промокнуть.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Йона, и Повелитель Теней ответил ей. Йона сцепила руки за спиной, перевела на Нира мягкий взгляд. — Тут неглубоко, правда.

— Я просто не хочу промокнуть, — повторил Нир чуть громче — так, чтобы услышала Йона. С чего они вдруг решили, что он боится? Ничего он не боялся. Он высвободил руку из ослабевшей хватки Повелителя Теней и сказал уже только ему: — А как же доспехи? Они от воды заржавеют.

Повелитель Теней снова взял его руку, развернул ладонью вверх и молча стал стягивать ремешки, на которых держалась металлическая перчатка.

— Но остальная одежда тоже промокнет и… — Нир прикусил язык: как бы Повелитель Теней после таких слов не вздумал раздевать его. — Хорошо-хорошо, я пойду.

Оставив на берегу только перчатки и сапоги — всё равно заходить глубоко он не собирался, — Нир вместе с Повелителем Теней зашёл в воду, такую тёплую, что он засомневался: говорить Йоне выходить на берег, не говорить? Замёрзнуть-то она не могла. 

— Идите сюда! — махнула рукой Йона, подзывая их к себе. Она стояла на большей глубине — вода доходила ей до бёдер, им — только до щиколоток. Повелитель Теней посмотрел на Нира, и Нир вздохнул:

— Да, пошли.

Как только они приблизились к Йоне, она улыбнулась — хитро-хитро, как лисица. На сердце сразу стало неспокойно, но прежде чем Нир хоть что-то понял, его и Повелителя Теней дважды окатило солёными брызгами. Нир даже зашипел от неожиданности и круглыми глазами уставился на Йону, заливающуюся смехом. Повелитель Теней не отреагировал никак. Оно и понятно — он-то воды даже не почувствовал.

— Ну давайте, это же весело! — радостно воскликнула Йона и снова обрызгала их обоих; на этот раз Нир успел спрятать лицо, чтобы жгучая морская вода не попала в глаза. 

— Хорошо, ты сама напросилась, — с улыбкой посмотрел он на Йону, поддаваясь заигравшему в глубине сердца озорству. — Берегись!

Йона взвизгнула, когда Нир легонько её обрызгал, и тут же ответила ему в двойном размере. Их шутливая «перестрелка» продолжалась недолго — пока Нир не заметил, что Повелитель Теней, по-прежнему невозмутимый, так и не присоединился к игре. Тогда Нир без всякого предупреждения вместо Йоны напал на него — быстрая череда атак обдала Повелителя Теней с головы до ног. Он снова никак не отреагировал, только сказал что-то.

— Хорошо! — хихикнула Йона и побежала к берегу.

— Что он сказал? — спросил вдогонку Нир, но Йона, быстро обернувшись, засмеялась:

— Ничего!

— Что ты ска… — повернулся к Повелителю Теней Нир, и его тут же встретила огромная волна. Промокнув насквозь, Нир тяжело дышал и в шоке смотрел на Повелителя Теней, который даже не пытался сдержать смех. Напасть вот так, исподтишка! Нечестно! Возмущённый до глубины души, Нир со всей силы ударил по воде, но на брызги Повелитель Теней снова не отреагировал — всё стоял и продолжал смеяться.

Вдруг за его спиной вспыхнули алые узоры крыльев. Он собирался улететь? Ну уж нет, так просто ему не уйти! Горя решимостью, Нир скомандовал:

— Стой! — и прежде чем Повелитель Теней взлетел, Нир бросился на него, сбил с ног, и оба шлёпнулись в воду. Не давая уйти один другому, они ребячились, как пятилетки, пока Повелитель Теней не извернулся и не взмыл в воздух. В свете закатного солнца узоры на его теле, переплетаясь золотисто-алым орнаментом, казались ещё ярче, ещё насыщеннее, ещё прекраснее.

— Спускайся, мы не закончили! — охваченный азартом, засмеялся Нир и даже попытался снова обрызгать Повелителя Теней, да только вода, до него не долетев, облила самого Нира. Повелитель Теней сказал что-то, но Нир его не понял. — Давай, спускайся!

Но Повелитель Теней отлетел чуть ближе к берегу, не отрываясь смотря на Нира, как будто звал его с собой.

— Сдаёшься, да? — пошутил Нир, выбираясь из воды, и Повелитель Теней ответил коротким серьёзным «да». Что-то случилось? Повелитель Теней подлетел совсем близко к нему, безотрывно смотря на идущие к морю плотные облака.

— В небе чей-то гештальт, — крикнула с берега Йона, когда Повелитель Теней опять заговорил, — братик не может его контролировать.

— Он ведь может добраться до корабля? — спросил Нир. Повелитель Теней кивнул. Значит, пора было отплывать, и как можно скорее: мало ли что случится? Вдруг появятся другие Тени? Рисковать, когда они находились так далеко от дома, было нельзя. Выйдя из воды, он забрал с песка свои вещи, и втроём они быстро пошли обратно к кораблю.

Через несколько минут корабль покинул эти берега и отправился дальше в путь. Они будто бежали от солнца — а оно, обиженное, медленно-медленно пряталось за горизонт, и всё вокруг хмурилось, мрачнело. Нир впервые увидел сумерки — не те, которые были в их краях, когда тускнел дневной свет, а настоящие, зазываемые только-только скрывшимся за горизонтом солнцем. Всё чаще появлялись Тени; их было тем больше, чем темнее становилось. Защищаться было всё труднее, поэтому, поговорив с друзьями и командой корабля, они решили развернуться после пары часов пребывания в краях, где царила ночь. Нир надеялся ещё раз спуститься на берег, но тьма застала их в море. Сколько было до земли? Неизвестно. Капитан остановил корабль. Как бы он ни хотел задержаться подольше — ни он, ни остальные моряки тоже не видели таких ночей, — он сказал, что через пару часов они, как и договаривались, повернут обратно.

Ничего подобного Нир и представить себе не мог. Они все стояли на палубе, запрокинув головы, любуясь небом — чистым чёрным небом, украшенным жемчужинами звёзд. Ярко сияла огромная круглая луна.

— Так красиво! — восхитилась Йона, обняв за руку Повелителя Теней, нежно прильнув к нему. Глаза лучились счастьем. — Как давно мы не видели звёзд и луны! — Повелитель Теней что-то ей ответил, и она кивнула: — Да, ты прав.

— Что он сказал? — поинтересовался Нир, отводя взгляд от неба. Йона улыбнулась:

— Братик сказал, что мы не видели их давно, а вы — никогда. Тебе ведь нравится?

— Очень.

— Интересно, а Эмилю и Кайне? — обернулась Йона: Кайне с Эмилем стояли поодаль. Повелитель Теней заговорил; выслушав его, Йона воскликнула: — Точно, я пойду и спрошу у них! Я скоро!

И она убежала так быстро, как будто за ней помчалась Тень. Нир засмеялся. В этой Йоне было столько от Йоны его — как будто они и правда были одним человеком. Нир посмотрел на Повелителя Теней, залитого призрачным лунным светом. Они отличались друг от друга гораздо сильнее. Такие разные и в то же время — такие похожие.

— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову отправиться в такое путешествие? — в шутку сказал Нир. — Я же просто спросил, правда ли раньше были такие ночи.

Повелитель Теней засмеялся и — пожал плечами. Видимо, он и сам не понимал, что на него нашло.

— Но я рад, — продолжил Нир. — И остальные тоже — только посмотри на них!

Они обернулись. Йона и Эмиль о чём-то весело разговаривали. Даже Кайне улыбалась. Вайс и Нуар были рядом с капитаном — до этого, используя сокрытые в них знания, они помогали определять курс, а сейчас любовались небом и — удивительно! — даже не ругались.

— Думаю, многие мечтают увидеть такое. — Нир посмотрел на звёзды, на луну — и снова на Повелителя Теней. Подойдя ближе, поцеловал его — мягко и тепло. Чуть отстранился. И улыбнулся: — Спасибо тебе.

Стоя близко друг к другу, они наслаждались ночью, пока не раздался голос капитана и корабль нехотя не повернул домой.


End file.
